1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printer station with an output discharging device for individual sheets, in particular for laser page-printers, or the like, where there is provided an outwardly directed output discharging device which follows to output roller pairs in the direction of advance of the printed individual sheets.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
The output discharging devices of laser printers and other printers are rigidly attached to a printer frame and are aligned either horizontally or inclined at a certain angle relative to a horizontal plane. These devices are also known to have several pigeon holes or output paper trays with adjustable height-level distances for sorting, where the angle, relative to a horizontal, can be adjusted within small limits. All these devices are associated with the disadvantage of being bulky and space-consuming. Such a placing system for the output paper interferes with other office devices, for example, drawers, doors, or the like, disposed beneath a table top.